


[vid] Небо

by rubyrummy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat 2014, M/M, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy
Summary: Давно не виделись — Здравствуй!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers





	[vid] Небо

**Author's Note:**

> Смонтировано на [ФБ-2014](http://fk-2014.diary.ru) для команды [fandom First Avenger 2014](http://fk-2014.diary.ru/?tag=5106426).
> 
> Видео: Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: Winter Soldier, Avengers;  
> Музыка: Ночные снайперы «Давно не виделись — Здравствуй!»


End file.
